Heartbroken
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: Anya is depressed, she has to attend her concert. But no one can take her. Even her mom. She never should have felt that way, because Wilbur will have the same thing. Rated for Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Heartbroken

Anya Robinson had just arrived home from school. She unpacked her stuff she brought from school. Anya checked her Electronic Binder that had a computer, notebook, scanner, reminders, and organizer she had built herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, she opened it seeing it was her mom, Franny Robinson. "Hey mom. Whats up?" she asked. " You will not believe it Anya, I had just got a call from Music Academy. They want me to teach there for a few days next week. Isnt it great?" she said happily. _What?! But I have a concert next week, and you promised you would take me._ She shrieked in her head. She smiled and said to her mother, " Yeah, its great mom. Im so happy for you." She lied. As Anya closed the door, she frowned. A teardrop started to drop from her eye. Wilbur was in his room playing Chargeball like always. " Hey Wilbur." Anya greeted to her twin brother. " Hi Anya. What do you want?" he asked. " Nothing, just checking up on you." She said sadly. " Alright, see ya later Anya." He said. " Anya, Wilbur. Dinners ready." Franny called. " Im on my way mom." Anya said. " Not now mom." Wilbur protested. " Wilbur get come down right now or else Im going to unplug your game." She warned her 13year old son. Wilbur sighed and said, " Fine, Im on my way down then." Anya shook her head. After dinner, Anya said she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. " Of course." Cornelius said. When Anya got to her room, she crept out of her window and walked to Todayland. 15 minutes later… " I better be going home." She said to herself. As she walked, she suddenly heard something. Anya quickly spun around, " Whos there?" she asked. The figure was invisible, so he was right in front of her, he spoke, "Its just an old friend of your mother." The figure said not revealing himself. " Where are you?!" she demanded. " In front of you, but you cant see me." The figure continued to say. He had a knife in his hand, and a whip hooked onto him. The figure went on her left side and skinned a portion of her arm. She fell to the ground trying to stop the pain. " This wouldnt be happening to you if you werent heartbroken about your mother taking you to your concert." He replied darkly. " Your jealous of my mom?" she asked. He sighed, "Yes, your mother and I were partners for music. When she explained to me she wanted a way to make frogs sing. I laughed and doubted her. She said a real partner would believe their partner and try to help. Then, we werent partners anymore." He explained. Then he went on her right side and did the same thing with her left arm. She yelped in pain, as tears started to run down her face. He started whipping her on her back. Every time he whipped her, strips of blood slashed from her back. Then he started beating Anya up. She had bruises every where, her stomach, neck, arms; her whole body. As she was trying to drag herself away from him, he laughed, and got a bowling ball. He aimed at the bottom part of her back. Then, high in the air, he dropped the 16pound bowling ball on the bottom part of the innocent girls back. " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH." She screamed as it fell on the bottom area of her back. The upper part of her suddenly fell down helplessly. She breathed hard as she tried to remain conscious. _Robinson Mansion…_ Franny walked to her daughters room, to check on her. But as she saw that Anya wasnt there, she knew Anya lied to her just to get away. " That girl will be so grounded for lying to me." Franny said disappointed. _Todayland…_ Anya didnt stay conscious for long, after a few moments, he rolled the bowling ball off of her and dragged her in front of the Robinson Mansion. He laughed evilly, as he remembered Spike and Dmitri, the pot plants. He started to run as quickly as he could away from the Robinson Mansion as possible. _The next morning…_ Everyone was worried about Anya. Franny sat in her room, her face was buried in her hands. Cornelius went and sat down next to her. She looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying. " Sweetie, I promise well find her." he said tring to encourage his wife. When Wilbur opened the door, he ran to Franny. " Mom, you need to come and see this." he said exhausted. She rushed with her son, to what he was going to show her. Everyone saw the mother and son running to the front door, so they followed them. Once he showed his mother his sister lying on the front porch, dying. Everyone saw her, as Cornelius kneeled down to his daughter, he put a hand over her mouth. " Shes still alive." he said surprisingly. Carl called an ambulance to come to the Robinson Mansion. As they came, they immediately rushed her to the hospital. " Wilbur, you wont be going to school today." Cornelius told his son. He was both, happy and sad. Happy, because he wouldnt have to go to school, and sad, because his sister was dying. While everyone waited in the waiting room, Franny was remebering her giving birth to Anya and Wilbur. _Flashback... Franny was kidnapped, she was in a dark room, her husband had punched Caleb Williamson unconscious. " C-cornelius, my water broke." she said with pain. He put her calves by his waist, she grabbed on the rail on the side of the bed. " Push Franny." he said. She closed her eyes and pushed, " AAAAHHHH!" she screamed. " I can see the head Franny. Your doing great sweetheart." he said calmly. " YOu did this to me, Cornelius. Its all your fault." her head hung low. He lifted her face up and gently kissed her lips. Suddenly, she pulled back, breathing hard and sweating rapidly. " Cmon Franny. Just a little more and its over." Cornelius said trying to convonce his wife. She pushed again, but not that hard. " Franny, just one more push and its out." he said smoothly. Sudddenly, she pushed as hard as she ever did, until she heard the cries of the baby. " Franny, I have a bigger surprise for you." he said while he wrapped the baby in his lab coat. As he handed her the bundle, she gasped it was twins_. Flashback ends. The doctor steps out of Anyas room with a sad look. Franny rushed to him, followed by Cornelius. " Please tell me my daughters alright." she asked nervously. He sighed, an took of his glasses. " Im sorry. But her wounds were to serious. Whatever fell on the bottom portion of her back, unfortunately broke it. Her arms are alright, we might think she would hav an infection. Luckily, she doesnt, again. Im so sorry for your loss. You may see her if you like, including your son." he offered. They looked at Wilbur, then at the doctor. " Well take him inside." Cornelius answered. " Wilbur." Franny called to her son. He got up, and walked to by his parents. " Yeah mom?" he asked. " Were going to see her." Cornelius said. " Is she alright?" Wilbur asked as they entered Anyas hospital room. Franny sighed, " WIlbur, your sister is dead." she said. He had a terrified look, " No, its not fair. She cant be dead. SHes the only one Ive got." he said while tears started to fall. " Im sorry WIlbur. But theres nothing we can do about it." Cornelius said sadly. Wilbur looked at his pale sister on the bed. " Anya, your not dead. Cmon, wake up. Wake up!" he yelled. No response. " I wont let you down sis. Now, Im going to finish it. Ill find out who did this to you." he said swearing. Then, he ran out of the room, away from the hospital, and to the Robinson Mansion. Anyas ghost was watching them worried. " I hope youll be safe Wilbur." she said scared. " WIlbur! Come back here!" Cornelius said. But Wilbur kept on running. Once he reached the Robinson Mansion, he went inside and immediately did some research. As he was walking to the lab he heard a voice. " Looking for someone?" the voice asked. Wilburs head whipped up from the information. " Who are you?" Wilbur asked. " I know youre there." " Silly boy. Youll never find me. Because Im going to do the same thing to you as I did to your sister. And why do you care? Both of you fight everyday. Why try to find me when you two fight all the time?" he asked roaming Wilbur into the wall. He fell fiercely on the ground. " Because shes my sister, and I love her!" he yelled. "Suit yourself." he said appearing in front of WIlburs eyes. Wilbur got into his karate postion preparing to fight. They had started to fight, it went on for 10 minutes. Wilbur had become weak, he couldnt take it anymore. The man started to beat Wilbur up, just like he sister. He was so busy beating Wilbur up, he hadnt realized the Robinsons were back from the hospital. As soon as they heard voices, the man shot WIlbur two times. When Wilbur fell on the ground breathing hard to stay conscious, he whispered, " My name is Caleb WIlliamson. I have finally taken my revenge on Franny." he said in Wilburs ear. Caleb went into the darkness and disappeared. " Little buddy! Hey! Where are you?" Carl asked. When he stepped in the room Wilbur was dying in, he gasped and ran to the dying boy. " C-carl, g-get m-mom for m-me." Wilbur said stuttering. Carl quickly ran to find Franny. As soon as he found her, " Franny, Wilbur needs you. Youre not going to like this." he said. Convinced, Carl lead the worried mother to the room. When she saw Wilbur on the floor bleeding to death. She screamed, " Wilbur!" and ran to her only son. " M-mom, C-caleb W-williamson did t-this. H-he also k-killed Anya." he said with his voice dry. " Sshh, WIlbur save your energy. I promise everything is going to be alright." Franny said. He said " Goodbye mom. Ill never forget you." he said, and that was his last words. "Wilbur, Wilbur!" Franny screamed, and started to weep on her son. The family rushed to the room where they heard the scream. Everyone gasped at the sight of Wilbur dead. Cornelius ran to his wife and held her. She weeped on him. Lucille called 911. Again, the ambulance rushed to the Robinson Mansion. "What happened?" one of the workers asked. " We just came home and saw our son dead." Cornelius said. The worker instructed the workers to do the drill. They rushed Wilbur to the hospital. Everyone followed them, they sat in the waiting room, sad. " Our kids are gone,Cornelius. What are we going to do?" she asked exhausted. " Im not sure. But well find a way." he answered trying to calm down. Everyone else did somethings to keep their minds off Anya and Wilbur. After the day of Anya and Wilburs death, there was a funeral. Franny was crying, for her two children were dead. After its over, Anya and Wilbur look at their dead bodies. " I look better when Im alive." Wilbur said. " Yeah, me too." Anya said agreeing with her brother. " So, what should we do?" Wilbur asked. Anya smiled. " We can do anything, just not get caught." she said devilish. Wilbur grinned. " Well, what is there to do?" he asked. She thought. " Prank people, look at dads new inventions." she paused and looked at WIlbur, " Take the time machine." they both said. After a fun ride in the time machines, they decided to play in the sprinkler. Nobody would see. So, they turned it on and started run through the water. Franny was looking at the window depressed. She thought_, I know theyre here. I just wish I could see them**. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Franny could see two children playing on the Robinson lawn. As she could see them in full view, she realized it was Anya and Wilburs ghost. Franny gasped. Anya and Wilbur were running around. Anya turned over her shoulder, looking at Franny and waved to her. As soon as Wilbur saw who Anya was looking at, he waved also. They disappeared in front of Frannys eyes. Anya turned to her brother. " Yes, in full view." She cheered. Wilbur gave her a glare. " I thought you said, no one can see us." He said. She giggled. " Yeah. But, if a person believes were here, they can see us." She explained. " Now, if you dont mind. I would like to go in the music room and practice my singing. Which I was supposed to." She said. Wilbur just shrugged and snuck around the house. Anya sighed, and shook her head. Franny ran to Cornelius lab , as fast as she could. As soon as she entered, Cornelius looked at his wife, and walked to her. Franny was catching her breath. " Slow down sweetie." He said comforting her. " Cornelius. I just saw Anya and Wilburs ghost." She said. He gave her a confused look. " Franny, theres no such thing as ghosts." He said disagreeing with her. Then, they heard music from the music room. They both rushed there. Once they entered it, they saw no one. All they heard was a piano playing. Anya wrote in the screen, " Believe Im here, and you will see me." She wrote. Franny and Cornelius closed their eyes, and believed that Anya was there. When they opened their eyes, they saw a pale figure playing the piano. She turned her head at the couple. " Come to enjoy my music?" she asked them. Cornelius had a shocked look on his face. " I composed all my music. Well, since you believe Im here, I believe you two have some questions." She said. " Anya, who killed you?" Franny asked. She looked at them sadly. " Caleb Williamson." Anya answered. " My music partner?" she said confused. Anya nodded. " Yes, after he doubted you about singing frogs and you said that you didnt want to be partners anymore, he promised himself that he would get revenge on you. Unfortunately, he did. When he found out you had us, this wouldve been more better. He would kill both of us instead of one of us." Anya explained. "Wilbur, also knows he was killed by him." She added. " So, can we prove you exist in your world to the family?" Cornelius asks. " Yes, but remember. We can only be seen if everyone believes we are here." They nodded. " Oh, and one more thing." Anya said. " Yes?" they both ask. " Dont tell this to anyone. This could ruin your reputation and make you go to an asylum." She warned. She then faded away. Franny and Cornelius called a family meeting. Once everyone was settled, Franny and Cornelius believed that Anya and Wilbur were there. " I cant believe you Anya. Well be in trouble." He muttered to his sister. " So? They need to know." She said. "Touché." He said. " Everyone, we have an announcement." Cornelius said. " We saw Anya and Wilbur." Franny said. "WHAT?!" everyone says. " Just close your eyes and believe that Anya and Wilbur are here." Cornelius says. Everyone does, and by the time they open their eyes they see Anya and Wilbur. " What is the meaning of this?" Petunia yelled. " Dont worry everyone. We wont hurt you. All we wanted to do is make you feel more comfortable if we explained that you can see us." Wilbur said. "So, vyou vwont hurt vus? Billie asks. They shook their heads. " No, we just wanted you to feel better." Anya said. Everyone understood what Anya and Wilbur did. So, they did a little revenge on Caleb. Franny called the police. She told them to take Caleb Williamson away. As soon as they brought Caleb, " Some are evil, some are kind, Now he must speak his mind." Anya said.(A.N. I got that spell from Wizards of Waverly Place) " I killed Anya and Wilbur Robinson for revenge." He said. " What am I doing ?" he muttered. " Sorry buddy. But your going to have to come with us." The cop said. After Caleb was arrested. Everyone lived in peace and harmony. The End Please R&R


End file.
